


Afternoon Delight

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vibrators, just so much porn, mild bondage, no redeeming features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is bored at work and he gets Aaron involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Aaron put his beer down as his phone vibrated; he pulled it from his pocket and smirked as he saw Roberts name. He opened the message and picked his pint back up,

R- I need your help.

He scoffed slightly; Robert had blown him off to do paperwork at Home Farm and he was in no mood to help him,

A- Why?

He put the phone down and carried on talking to Chas until the phone vibrated again,

R- I hate my job.

Aaron shook his head and drained his beer,

A- That's not my problem.

He was about to order another drink when the phone went off again,

R- It is actually because I'm currently in the bathroom with a hard on and I can't stop thinking about bending you over the sink and making you scream.

Aaron's eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat; glancing around before replying,

A- This a joke?

He regretted the question when two minutes later a picture arrived of said hard on; Roberts hand gripping the base and a drop of precum on his skin. Any blood Aaron might have had to blush immediately rushed south and he pulled the phone closer; turning his back to the bar slightly as he typed,

A- Are you kidding me? I'm in public!

He looked around; relieved that no one seemed to be paying attention.

R- I can't stop thinking about you. Thinking about last night. I can still feel you in me. I want you so bad. Wanna lick you, suck you, fuck you.

Aaron shifted on the stool and chewed his lip; deciding then and there to play him at his own game,

A- Who says you get to fuck me? I'd rather see you ride your own fingers, begging me to fuck you. I'm gonna watch you bring yourself close over and over and I'm gonna enjoy it.

He put the phone down and returned to the conversation. Moments later he got another text,

R- Christ Livesy. Wanna give me a heart attack? Keep talking. I have one hand on my cock but I can move it...I bet a bit of spit and I can push right back inside again. You really did me good. Keep getting flashbacks of it. How good you are. Tell me what to do.

Aaron swallowed; he'd never told Robert how to get himself off before. He glanced around again and climbed from the stool,  
"Back in a bit, just gotta make a call."  
Chas nodded and turned to serve someone as Aaron slinked into the back; running up the stairs into his room and shutting the door. He hit call on Roberts number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Fuck I want you so bad."  
"Tell me what you're doing."  
Aaron was surprised at how calm his voice was considering how hard his heart was beating,  
"Mmm I have my cock in my hand...I'm so hard."  
Aaron closed his eyes and cupped himself through his jeans,  
"Stroke it...slowly."  
He could hear Robert groan quietly and grinned,  
"What would do if I was there?"  
He could practically hear Robert chew his lip before answering him,  
"I'd push you down. Suck you...and I'd ride your fingers...let you fuck me over and over."  
Aaron smiled and undid his zip to slide his hand into his jeans,  
"Would you beg me? To let you come?"  
"Yes...god yes. Would you let me?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"No...Not until I have. I'd paint you. Make you wear it. Then I'd shove my fingers back into you. Wouldn't leave you empty for too long."  
"No...No...."  
Aaron bit his lip as he stroked his cock,  
"I'd make you ride them until I got hard again, get you so close to coming then I'd pull away again."  
Robert groaned again and Aaron chuckled,  
"Tell me what you're doing."  
Robert panted,  
"I had to stop...had to stop from coming."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Are you picturing me? Are you thinking about my lips on you? Biting you...sucking you?"  
"Yes...yes god yes."  
Aaron closed his eyes as he mentally worked his way down Rob's body.  
"Thinking about the marks I leave? The way you arch your back to get me to do it again? Fuck you're so beautiful when you do that. When you're so desperate for me."  
Robert was breathing heavily and Aaron ached to see him,  
"Tell me now. Tell me."  
Robert grunted slightly,  
"My hands not enough. I need you. Fuck I need you in me."  
Aaron shuddered slightly at the roughness of Robert's voice,  
"Stop touching yourself. Now. Get in your car. Come here."  
Robert groaned,  
"Okay...okay."  
Aaron could hear him moving about,  
"I'm gonna go. Get here. Now. And don't you dare come. That's my job."  
"Yes sir. I'll be there as fast as I can."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Good boy. Go."  
He grinned as Robert hung up and glanced around the room; his own cock aching as he got up.

Ten minutes later and Robert was calling him,  
"Open the door."  
Aaron hung up and ran downstairs; glancing around to check no one was coming in and pulling the door opened. If he hadn't managed to calm himself down he would have come in his pants on the doorstep at the sight of Robert; his hair was a mess from his hands running through it; his lips red from being bitten and sweat on his forehead. Aaron pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him; pushing him against the closed door with a moan and immediately cupping him through his jeans,  
"Fuck you're still so hard."  
Robert covered Aaron's hand with his own and gasped into his mouth. Aaron rubbed him through his jeans and smiled into another kiss,  
"Let's move yeah?"  
He pulled away and Robert let out a whimper,  
"Don't worry...you'll get me again. Go."  
Robert took a breath and headed up the stairs to Aaron's room. He turned as soon as the door shut and pushed Aaron against the wall to kiss him; moving so he was almost straddling Aaron's thigh where he began grinding down- desperate for friction. Aaron tangled a hand in his hair and kissed him,  
"I should let you carry on...let you come in your jeans just by rubbing against me like a goddamn animal."  
Robert gasped again; cupping Aaron's head as he panted heavily; his cock leaking and creating a wet patch in his jeans,  
"God you're so desperate. Talk to me."  
"Fuck me. Fuck me please. Please...oh fuck..."  
Aaron pulled his head back to look at him,  
"I have a better idea..."  
Robert swallowed,  
"What?"  
Aaron kissed him gently and moved away. He opened a drawer and rooted around until he found it. The toy that he and Robert had ordered one night after too many beers. They'd gotten so turned on reading about them that they'd ending up fucking on the desk and forgot about it until it turned up a few days later. He looked over at Robert who was chewing his lip and watching him. He held the toy up and smirked. Roberts eyes widened and he cupped himself,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron walked over and pulled him into another kiss.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
He glanced up and down,  
"Strip."  
Robert grinned,  
"Finally."  
He pulled his clothes off quickly as Aaron busied himself finding the lube and condoms and smiled as Robert's lips found his neck,  
"Oi...did I say you could do that?"  
Robert snaked his arms around Aaron's middle and he smiled,  
"Stop me then."  
Aaron smirked and turned around; taking in the sight of the naked man; his body flushed and his cock hard; curving slightly toward his stomach. Aaron swallowed and leant in to kiss him gently as his hand gripped his cock and stroked it slowly,  
"So sure of yourself aren't you?"  
Roberts eyes fluttered shut and he smiled,  
"Yeah..."  
Aaron bit his lip then leant down to press kisses to Robert's collarbone,  
"Get on the bed."  
He stepped away and pulled his shirt off as Robert climbed onto the bed; he turned and locked the door quickly before getting an idea and reaching into the drawer again. He pulled a tie out and turned to face Robert,  
"I think...you need to give up control for a while. Don't you?"  
Robert nodded; his head cloudy with lust. Aaron climbed onto the bed and straddled him,  
"Arms."  
Robert lifted his arms above his head and Aaron quickly tied them to the headboard,  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah. Fine."  
Aaron leant down and kissed him again before sitting up and moving off him to remove the rest of his clothes,  
"That's a good look for you. I should do it more."  
"Shut up and get over here."  
Aaron stroked himself a few times and climbed onto the bed,  
"Knees up."  
He reached over and grabbed the lube and toy; looking down at Robert and smiling as he coated the plastic with lube and started using his fingers to open him slowly. Robert groaned as he arched his back, pushing down on Aaron's fingers and starting to sweat,  
"Aaron...Aaron come on."  
Aaron smiled and pulled his fingers free; leaning over and kissing him as he pushed the toy inside,  
"Mmph...Oh...god..."  
Aaron pulled the toy out slowly then pushed it back in,  
"You like that?"  
Robert gasped slightly and nodded,  
"Yes...god...yes...faster."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked down as he flicked the stitch on the bottom of the toy. Robert started as it started vibrating,  
"Bet you forgot about that part eh?"  
Robert rocked his hips and bit his lip,  
"You trying to stay quiet? Aww..."  
Robert glared at him and opened his mouth only to groan as Aaron pushed the toy back into him again.  
"There you go..."  
He grinned as he watched the man writhe on the bed,  
"Come on...so full of words and now you're silent? What do you want?"  
Robert groaned and lifted his head,  
"YOU. FUCK ME PLEASE."  
Aaron lurched forward and covered his mouth with his hand,  
"Sshhhh."  
Robert shook his head and Aaron grinned,  
"You want me?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Alright then."  
He moved his hand; trailing his fingers down Robert's body and grinning at the moan as he ran his fingers along Robert's rock hard cock.  
"Bet you're ready to come eh?"  
"Aaron....please."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Don't worry. I got you."  
He turned the toy off and pulled it slowly out before dropping it on the bed and grabbing the lube again. He grabbed the condoms,  
"Don't...don't. Just you."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded; slicking his cock with lube and lining up. He pushed Robert's knees back and sank into him; groaning at the sensation,  
"Oh my god..."  
"Aaron...for fuck sake move."  
Aaron grinned again and gripped Robert's legs as he started pounding into the man; the room filling with the sound of skin slapping and desperate moans. They didn't last long, both so far gone with lust and soon Robert was on the verge of tears; kissing Aaron desperately as he came in thick ropes across his chest. Aaron lifted himself and pounded ever harder before suddenly pulling out; stroking his cock a few times and coming himself, covering Robert's load with his own before collapsing against him. He leant over and kissed him again then undid the tie on his hands,  
"You alright?"  
Robert rolled them over and kissed him,  
"That was amazing."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Maybe you should stay and do paperwork more often."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"Just keep your phone on yeah?"  
Aaron grinned again and wrapped an arm around his neck to kiss him more.


End file.
